


Arrested Desires

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Double Drabble, Electricity, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus. Optimus. A shock collar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrested Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



Rodimus gave a strangled moan as the low current buzzed around his neck, answered by the ones on his wrists and ankles. The energy cuffs had been familiar; the collar however…

He wanted so badly to misbehave a little more, just to feel the energy arc there, caresses along his plating that shielded his vocalizer. Sometimes, when he was very bad, the arcs would crackle all the way to his jaw. It was ecstasy on levels he had never considered, despite knowing how sensitive his throat had been to pressure held there.

Shamelessly, Rodimus parted his chest plates a millimeter more and the blissful shocks came again. Rodimus keened hungrily, frame twisting in supplication of his need and punishment.

"Rodimus, have control, or I will have to take a firmer hand," came the rich, deep voice, and the bound Prime nearly overloaded then and there at the idea of being ruled over more strictly. He was only held back by his need to never disappoint his predecessor and current mentor. Instead, he whined just softly in protest, and the collar returned to just that burr of energy stroking his plates with the ever-present threat and promise of more to come.


End file.
